cartoonnetworkfandomcom-20200222-history
List of Movies in Cartoon Network (USA)
Movies *101 Dalmatians (1996) *102 Dalmatians (2000) *A Flintstones Christmas Carol (1994) *Ace Ventura: Pet Detective (1994) *Ace Ventura: When Nature Calls (1995) *Ace Ventura, Jr.: Pet Detective *Adventures in Babysitting (1987) *The Adventures of Sharkboy & Lavagirl (2005) *The Adventures of Tintin (2011) *Agent Cody Banks (2003) *Agent Cody Banks 2: Destination London (2004) *Air Bud (1997) *Alex Rider: Operation Stormbreaker (2006) *All Dogs Go to Heaven (1989) *All Dogs Go to Heaven 2 (1996) *An All Dogs Christmas Carol (1998) *Aloha, Scooby-Doo! (2005) *Alvin and the Chipmunks Meet Frankenstein (1999) *Alvin and the Chipmunks Meet the Wolfman (2000) *Alvin and the Chipmunks (2007) *Alvin and the Chipmunks: The Squeakquel (2009) *Alvin and the Chipmunks: Chipwrecked (2011) *Alvin and the Chipmunks: The Road Chip (2015) *An American Tail (1986) *An American Tail: Fievel Goes West (1991) *An American Tail: The Treasure of Manhattan Island (1998) *An American Tail: The Mystery of the Night Monster (1999) *Anastasia (1997) *The Ant Bully (2005) *Antz (1998) *Babar: The Movie (1989) *Babe (1995) *Babe: Pig in the City (1998) *Baby Looney Tunes' Eggs-traordinary Adventure (2003) *Bah, Humduck! A Looney Tunes Christmas (2005) *Balto (1995) *Balto II: Wolf Quest (2002) *Balto III: Wings of Change (2004) *Batman (1989) *Batman Beyond: Return of the Joker (2000) *Batman Forever (1995) *Batman & Mr. Freeze: SubZero (1998) *Batman & Robin (1997) *Batman: Mask of the Phantasm (1993) *Batman: Mystery of the Batwoman (2003) *The Batman VS. Dracula (2005) *Bedtime Stories (2008) *Bean (1997) *Bee Movie (2007) *Beetlejuice (1988) *Beethoven (1992) *Ben 10: Race Against Time (2007) *Beverly Hills Ninja (1997) *Big Fat Liar (2002) *Big Top Scooby-Doo! (2012) *Bionicle: Mask of Light *Bionicle 2: Legends of Metru Nui *Bon Voyage Charlie Brown and Don't Came Back! *Bridge to Terabithia (2007) *The Bugs Bunny/Road Runner Movie (1979) *Bugs Bunny's 3rd Movie: 1001 Rabbit Tales (1982) *Captain Underpants: The First Epic Movie (2017) *Casper: A Spirited Beginning (1997) *Casper's Scare School (2006) *Camp Lazlo: Where's Lazlo? (2007) *Castle in the Sky (1986) *Catch That Kid (2004) *Cats Don't Dance (1997) *Cats & Dogs (2001) *Cats & Dogs: The Revenge of Kitty Galore (2010) *Cheaper by the Dozen (2003) *Cheaper by the Dozen 2 (2005) *Charlotte's Web (1973) *Charlotte's Web 2: Wilbur's Great Adventure (2003) *Charlie and the Chocolate Factory (2005) *Chicken Run (2000) *Chill Out, Scooby-Doo! (2007) *Christmas Carol: The Movie (2001) *The Chipmunk Adventure (1987) *Class of 3000: Home (2006) *Cloudy with a Chance of Meatballs (2009) *Cloudy with a Chance of Meatballs 2 (2014) *Clifford's Really Big Movie (2003) *Codename: Kids Next Door - Operation Z.E.R.O. (2006) *Daddy Day Care (2003) *Daddy Day Camp (2007) *Daffy Duck's Fantastic Island (1983) *Daffy Duck's Quackbusters (1988) *Daphne and Velma (2018) *Dennis the Menace (1993) *Dexter's Laboratory: Ego Trip (1999) *Despicable Me (2010) *Despicable Me 2 (2013) *Despicable Me 3 (2017) *Despicable Me 4 *Diary of a Wimpy Kid (2010) *Diary of a Wimpy Kid: Rodrick Rules (2011) *Diary of a Wimpy Kid: Dog Days (2012) *Diary of a Wimpy Kid: The Long Haul (2017) *Dinosaur (2000) *Doogal (2005) *Dragons: Fire & Ice (2004) *Dragons: Metal Ages (2005) *Dr. Dolittle (1998) *Dr. Dolittle 2 (2001) *Dr. Seuss’ How the Grinch Stole Christmas (2000) *Dr. Seuss' The Cat in the Hat (2003) *Duck Duck Goose (2018) *Dumb and Dumber (1994) *Ed, Edd n Eddy's Big Picture Show (2009) *Eragon (2006) *Escape from Planet Earth (2013) *E.T.: The Extra Terrestrial (1982) *Everyone's Hero (2005) *Fantastic Mr. Fox (2009) *The Fast and the Furious: Tokyo Drift (2006) *Firebreather (2010) *Firehouse Dog (2007) *Flubber (1997) *Flushed Away (2006) *Fluke (1995) *Foster's Home for Imaginary Friends: Good Wilt Hunting *Foster's Home for Imaginary Friends: House of Bloo's *The Flintstones: On the Rocks (2001) *Free Birds (2013) *Garfield: The Movie (2004) *Garfield: A Tail of Two Kitties (2006) *Garfield Gets Real (2007) *Garfield's Fun Fest (2008) *Garfield's Pet Force (2009) *Gay Purr-ee (1962) *George of the Jungle (1997) *Godzilla (1998) *The Goonies (1985) *The Good, the Bad, and Huckleberry Hound (1988) *Gnome Alone (2018) *Grandma Got Run Over by a Reindeer (2000) *Heidi's Song (1982) *Hercules and Xena – The Animated Movie: The Battle for Mount Olympus (1998) *Here Comes Peter Cottontail (1971) *Here Comes Peter Cottontail: The Movie (2005) *Hey There, It's Yogi Bear! (1964) *The Hobbit (1977) *Homeward Bound: The Incredible Journey (1993) *Home Alone (1990) *Home Alone 2: Lost in New York (1992) *Home Alone 3 (1997) *Honey, I Shrunk The Kids (1989) *Hoodwinked! (2005) *Hook (1991) *Horton Hears a Who! (2008) *Hotel Transylvania (2012) *Hotel Transylvania 2 (2015) *Hotel Transylvania 3: Summer Vacation (2018) *How the Grinch Stole Christmas (1966) *How to Train Your Dragon (2010) *How to Train Your Dragon 2 (2014) *How to Train Your Dragon: The Hidden World (2019) *Hot Wheels: AcceleRacers (2005) *Hot Wheels: World Race (2003) *Howl's Moving Castle (2005) *Ice Age (2002) *Ice Age: The Meltdown (2006) *Ice Age: Dawn of the Dinosaurs (2009) *Ice Age: Continental Drift (2011) *Ice Age: Collision Course (2016) *Inspector Gadget (1999) *Inspector Gadget 2 (2003) *The Iron Giant (1999) *Jack Frost (1998) *James and The Giant Peach (1996) *The Jetsons Meet the Flintstones *Jetsons: The Movie (1990) *Jumanji (1995) *Jungle 2 Jungle (1997) *The Jungle Book (2016) *Jurassic Park (1993) *Jurassic Park III (2001) *Justice League movies *Kangaroo Jack: G'Day U.S.A.! (2005) *The King and I (1999) *Kung Fu Panda (2008) *Kung Fu Panda 2 (2011) *Kung Fu Panda 3 (2016) *The Land Before Time (1988) *The Land Before Time II: The Great Valley Adventure (1994) *The Land Before Time III: The Time of the Great Giving (1994) *The Land Before Time IV: Journey Through the Mists (1996) *The Land Before Time V: The Mysterious Island (1997) *The Land Before Time VI: The Secret of Saurus Rock (1998) *The Land Before Time VII: The Stone of Cold Fire (2000) *The Land Before Time VIII: The Big Freeze (2001) *The Land Before Time IX: Journey to Big Water (2002) *The Land Before Time X: The Great Longneck Migration (2003) *The Land Before Time XI: Invasion of the Tinysauruses (2005) *The Land Before Time XII: The Great Day of the Flyers (2006) *The Land Before Time XIII: The Wisdom of Friends (2007) *The Last Mimzy (2007) *The Lego Movie (2014) *The Lego Movie 2: The Second Part (2019) *Lemony Snicket's A Series of Unfortunate Events (2004) *Level Up *The Life and Adventures of Santa Claus (2000) *The Adventures of Milo and Otis (1986) *The Looney Looney Looney Bugs Bunny Movie (1981) *Looney Tunes: Back in Action (2003) *Little Big League (1994) *The Little Polar Bear (2001) *Madagascar (2005) *Madagascar: Escape 2 Africa (2008) *Madagascar 3: Europe's Most Wanted (2012) *The Man Called Flintstone *Marmaduke (2010) *Men in Black (1997) *Men in Black II (2002) *The Mask (1994) *Megamind (2010) *Millionaire Dogs (1999) *Monster House (2005) *Monsters vs. Aliens (2009) *Mouse Hunt (1997) *Mrs. Doubtfire (1993) *The Mummy (1999) *The Mummy Returns (2001) *The Muppets (2011) *Muppets Most Wanted (2014) *MVP: Most Vertical Primate (2000) *MVP 2: Most Vertical Primate (2001) *My Favorite Martian (1999) *My Girl (1991) *My Gym Partner's a Monkey: The Big Field Trip (2007) *My Neighbor Totoro (1988) *Muppet Treasure Island (1996) *Nacho Libre (2006) *National Treasure (2004) *The Naughty List (2013) *Nausicaa of the Valley of the Wind (1984) *The Nightmare Before Christmas (1993) *Night at the Museum: Secret of the Tomb *Olive, the Other Reindeer (1999) *Osmosis Jones (2001) *Open Season (2005) *Open Season 2 (2010) *Open Season 3 (2013) *Over the Hedge (2006) *The Pagemaster (1994) *Party Wagon (2004) *Paul Blart: Mall Cop (2009) *Percy Jackson & the Olympians: The Lightning Thief (2010) *Pirates of the Caribbean: Dead Man's Chest (2006) *Planet 51 (2009) *The Pebble and the Penguin (1995) *Pokémon: The First Movie (1998) *Pokémon: The Movie 2000 (1999) *Pokémon 3: The Movie (2000) *Pokémon 4Ever (2001) *Pokémon Heroes (2002) *Pokémon: Giratina and the Sky Warrior *Pokémon the Movie: Black — Victini and Reshiram *Pokémon the Movie: Diancie and the Cocoon of Destruction *Pokémon the Movie: Kyurem vs. the Sword of Justice *Pokémon: Zoroark: Master of Illusions *The Polar Express (2004) *Porco Rosso (1992) *The Powerpuff Girls Movie (2002) *The Powerpuff Girls: Twas the Fight Before Christmas *The Prince of Egypt (1998) *Princess Mononoke (1997) *The Princess Bride (1987) *Puss in Boots (2011) *Race For Your Life, Charlie Brown *Re-Animated (2006) *Quest for Camelot (1998) *Race to Witch Mountain (2009) *Racing Stripes (2005) *Rat Race (2001) *Regular Show: The Movie (2015) *Richie Rich (1994) *Rise of the Guardians (2012) *Rio (2009) *Rio 2 (2014) *Robots (2005) *The Road to El Dorado (2000) *Rock-a-Doodle (1991) *Rock Dog (2016) *Rockin' with Judy Jetson (1988) *Rover Dangerfield (1991) *Rudyard Kipling's The Jungle Book (1994) *R.L. Stine's The Haunting Hour: Don't Think About It (2007) *Samurai Jack: The Premiere Movie (2001) *Sausage Party (2016) *Scary Godmother: Halloween Spooktacular (2004) *Scary Godmother: The Revenge of Jimmy (2005) *The Scarecrow (2000) *School of Rock (2001) *Scooby-Doo (2002) *Scooby-Doo 2: Monsters Unleashed (2004) *Scooby-Doo! Abracadabra-Doo (2010) *Scooby-Doo! Camp Scare (2010) *Scooby-Doo! Curse of the Lake Monster *Scooby-Doo! & WWE: Curse of the Speed Demon (2016) *Scooby-Doo and the Alien Invaders (2000) *Scooby-Doo! Meets the Boo Brothers (1987) *Scooby-Doo! and the Curse of the 13th Ghost (2019) *Scooby-Doo and the Cyber Chase (2001) *Scooby-Doo and the Ghoul School (1988) *Scooby-Doo! and the Goblin King (2008) *Scooby-Doo and the Gourmet Ghost (2018) *Scooby-Doo! and the Legend of Vampire (2003) *Scooby-Doo! and the Loch Ness Monster (2004) *Scooby-Doo! and the Monster of Mexico (2003) *Scooby-Doo! and The Reluctant Werewolf (1988) *Scooby-Doo! in Arabian Nights (1994) *Scooby-Doo! in Where's My Mummy? (2005) *Scooby-Doo on Zombie Island (1998) *Scooby-Doo! and the Samurai Sword (2009) *Scooby-Doo! and the Witch's Ghost (1999) *Scooby-Doo! and Kiss: Rock and Roll Mystery (2015) *Scooby-Doo! and Batman: The Brave and the Bold (2012) *Scooby-Doo! Frankencreepy (2014) *Scooby-Doo! Legend of the Phantosaur (2011) *Scooby-Doo! Mask of the Blue Falcon (2012) *Scooby-Doo! The Mystery Begins (2009) *Scooby-Doo! Music of the Vampire (2011) *Scooby-Doo! Pirates Ahoy! (2006) *Scooby-Doo! Return to Zombie Island (2019) *Scooby-Doo! Shaggy's Showdown (2017) *Scooby-Doo! Stage Fright (2013) *Scooby-Doo! WrestleMania Mystery (2014) *SCOOB! (2020) *The Secret of NIMH (1983) *The Shaggy Dog (2005) *Shark Tale (2003) *Sky High (2005) *The Smurfs (2011) *The Smurfs 2 (2013) *Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) *Shrek (2001) *Shrek 2 (2003) *Shrek the Third (2007) *Shrek Forever After (2010) *Small Soldiers (2000) *Smallfoot (2018) *Snow Day (2000) *Son of the Mask (2005) *Space Jam (1996) *Space Jam 2 (2021) *Spider-Man (2002) *Spy Kids (2001) *Spy Kids 2: The Island of Lost Dreams (2002) *Spy Kids 3: Game Over (2003) *The Spiderwick Chronicles (2009) *Spirit: Stallion of the Cimarron (2001) *Spirited Away (2004) *Steven Universe: The Movie (2019) *Storks (2016) *Stuart Little (1999) *Stuart Little 2 (2002) *Stuart Little 3: Call of the Wild (2005) *Surf's Up (2007) *Surf's Up 2: WaveMania (2017) *Superman: Brainaic Attacks (2006) *Superman: Doomsday (2007) *The Swan Princess (1994) *The Swan Princess: Escape from Castle Mountain (1997) *Tangled (2010) *Teen Titans: Trouble in Toyko (2006) *Teen Titans Go! To The Movies (2018) *Teen Titans Go! vs. Teen Titans (2019) *Tiny Toon Adventures: How I Spent My Vacation (1992) *Tim Burton's Corpse Bride (2005) *TMNT (2007) *Tom and Jerry: A Nutcracker Tale (2007) *Tom and Jerry: The Movie (1992) *Tom and Jerry: The Magic Ring (2002) *Tom and Jerry: Back to Oz (2016) *Tom and Jerry: Blast Off to Mars (2005) *Tom and Jerry: Shiver Me Whiskers (2006) *Tom and Jerry: Spy Quest (2015) *Tom and Jerry: The Fast and the Furry (2005) *Tom and Jerry: The Lost Dragon (2014) *Tom and Jerry: Willy Wonka and the Choclolate Factory (2017) *Tom and Jerry's Giant Adventure (2013) *Tom and Jerry Meet Sherlock Holmes (2010) *Tom and Jerry and the Wizard of Oz (2011) *Tom and Jerry (2020) *Totally Spies! The Movie (2009) *Transformers Cybertron: Primus Unleashed *Transformers (2007) *Trolls (2016) *Trolls: World Tour (2020) *Turbo: A Power Rangers Movie (1997) *Tweety's High-Flying Adventure (2000) *Twice Upon a Time (1983) *Twilight (2008) *The Twilight Saga: New Moon (2009) *The Twilight Saga: Eclipse (2010) *The Twilight Saga: Breaking Dawn Part 1 (2011) *The Twilight Saga: Breaking Dawn Part 2 (2012) *Underdog (2007) *Underfist: Halloween Bash (2009) *Wallace and Gromit in "A Close Shave" (1995) *Wallace and Gromit in "A Grand Day Out" (1990) *Wallace and Gromit in "The Wrong Trousers" (1993) *Wallace & Gromit in "A Matter of Loaf and Death" (2010) *Wallace & Gromit: The Curse of the Were-Rabbit (2005) *Wakko's Wish (1999) *We're Back! A Dinosaur's Story (1993) *We Bare Bears: The Movie (2020) *Who Framed Roger Rabbit (1988) *The Wizard of Oz (1939) *Yogi and the Invasion of the Space Bears (1988) *Yogi the Easter Bear (1993) *Yogi's First Christmas (1980) *Yogi's Great Escape (1987) *Yogi Bear and the Magical Flight of the Spruce Goose (1987) *Yu-Gi-Oh! The Movie: Pyramid of Light (2004) *Zathura (2005) Category:Cartoon Network Movies